Dragon Princess Ch 1
by fangirl112
Summary: This is the story of a girl named alex who will change the world as people know it when she becomes the worlds first dragon rider. This is my first story and its better than it sounds


"Girl… girl wake up", someone said as they shook a sleeping girl. The girl dazed sat up and opened her eyes "what… what time is it", she asked. "Its early morn time to get up", the person said briskly. It was dark in the servant quarters so the girl, Alex couldn't tell who was talking to her but by their voice she guessed it was a man. Sure enough once she had truly awoken she could see the small streaks of light coming from the floorboards above her head. She looked around to see if any others were getting up, and sure enough they were. Sighing she got out of bed pushing the covers aside resting her feet on the cold floor. She fixed up the bed and grabbed her work clothes from under her pillow, not caring if anyone saw her she stripped off her old and worn night gown changing into her other set of clothes made up of a white shirt and blue sleeveless dress and a pair of blue shoes that were getting to be too small. She went to the mirror that had been hanging on the wall at the end of the room. Again she glanced around taking in her surroundings, a row of beds each pushed up against the walls and a full length mirror at the back of the room. Making her way to the mirror she noticed a few people about three still sleep "oh well let them get whipped by the master", she muttered their fault that they don't want to get up. Approaching the mirror she stared at herself, at her waist length dark brown hair, brown face. Everything about her was brown. She was often told that she looked just like her mother who had sadly died while giving birth to her. She didn't know who her father was so she just assumed that he died to.

Done with the mirror she exited the servant quarters she walked down the hallway passing the door that led to the men's quarters. Picking up her dress so's not to trip on it she walked up the creaky stairs that lead to the stone kitchens. As soon as she opened the door she was greeted by the head cook Marley a stout woman who takes no nonsense , whom also happened to be her mother's best friend when she was alive. "Hello Alex good morning to you", she said. "Good morning Marley", she replied. "Today's a big day, the masters getting married again today so we have a lot of preparing to do so hop to it", she instructed. "I need you to go to the market and buy the best piece of lamb they have here it should cost you about 20 frocks", finished she handed the girl 4 silver coins the size of quarters. "Now go and be quick about it there are other things we have to get done". "Yes Marley", knowing she'd better hurry up she went out the back door of the giant house she took a glance upward. The sky was swallowed up by massive gray clouds that were lit up by the occasional lightning bolt. "A heavy storm is brewing I'd better hurry up", she said walking faster down the dirt road that would lead to town.

A few moments later she was immersed in the bustle that was the town market. Passing various stalls that sold everything from cloth to weapons she spotted the meat stall by the amount of meat hanging on hooks and the smell of blood that was thick in the air around it. "Good morning Alex how are you today", said a man as he came from behind a gray curtain. "I'm good Mr. Gannet I need the best cut of lamb meat you have were having a wedding feast today." Alex inquired. "Alright I'll be right back then", he said. As he lifted the curtain Alex could see many men hanging slabs of meat on hooks some cow, pig, even chicken. Some people were rubbing the meat with salt to preserve it. A few seconds later Mr. Gannet came back with a piece of meat so big had to carry it in both his arms. "Here you go Alex, and you know what just because it's you I'll drop the price to 10 frocks." He smiled. "Wow you would do that for me Mr. gannet thank you so much". She said as she dropped 2 of the 4 silver coins on the table. "Now don't go around telling people now", he warned as he wrapped the slab of meat in some cloth. "I won't tell a soul", she promised. Felling happy she decided to spend the extra money on herself, she deserved it after years of servitude and never getting so much as a thank you. Knowing what she wanted to buy she headed over to a jewelry stand and she bought herself a beautiful silver ring with a piece of amethyst nestled in the middle her favorite color. Felling giddy she walked back home with a spring in her step. When she got back everyone was up and about racing to get things done before the new bride came. "Where were you Alex I was starting to worry", Marley said as she came up too her. "I'm fine Marley". "What took you so long", she asked. "Nothing there was… a line at the stall", she stated.

"Hmm you better not be lying to me", Marley warned. "I'm not hone", but she was cut off. "Enough just get to work go chop some vegetables or clean up or something", she finished. Satisfied that she didn't notice the ring Alex went to the large dining room to help set the table. She approached the cabinet unhooked the latch and piled up all the pretty china on the table and began to lay out plate, knives, forks, spoons, and goblets. Outside she could hear the clap of thunder and a flash of lightning, startled she dropped the plate she had in her hand as it shattered on the floor. Knowing she would get in trouble if anyone saw her she hastily tried to pick up the plate but only succeeded in cutting herself on the palm of her hand.

She just stared at her hand blankly as blood poured out, knowing the cut might have struck an artery she got up and ran into the kitchens shouting "Marley Marley where are you someone help me", she cried, and as she did the salty tears stung as they fell onto her hand making it bleed even more. "My word child what did you do look at you your bleeding all over the floor", Marley scolded as she led Alex downstairs back to the servant quarters. "Come here give me your hand", she said one they were downstairs as she wiped the blood clean with a wet rag from the bathing room down the opposite end of the hall. "Now I'm going to wrap it up but your going to have to stay down here", Marley instructed. "I'll be right back with something to drink".

As she left Alex stared at her bandaged hand wondering what was going to happen to her, the master found out everything and when he finds out that she broke one of the expensive china plates he'll probably beat her. Hearing Marley come down the stairs she sat up in her bed. "Drink this It'll make you sleep for a while", Marley said while tilting the glass so she could drink it. It tasted sweet a welcome taste to take her mind off of her injured hand. Feeling drowsy she laid down on the pillow and closed her eyes escaping the pain and welcoming sleep.


End file.
